No Place Special
by The Plaid Shirt
Summary: Missing Brian and Justin moments, spanning across all five seasons. "Already he was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Missing Brian and Justin moments, spanning across all five seasons. No idea how long this will be, but probably pretty long. And I'm rating it "M," as I am trying to stay true to the format of the show (probably not many sexual situations-at least at first-, but lots of bad language).

A/N: Just a couple of things. I searched all through YouTube trying to find where Justin discovers what Brian does for a living, and couldn't find anything. So I used that as a part of the plot point for this chapter. But if it turns out that they did discuss it for the first time on the show I can always go back and change the chapter to fit the canon. Also, I have no idea if that lift thing in Brian's apartment building is called an elevator, or a lift or what. But I'm figuring, considering that Justin is 17, he probably doesn't know either. And finally, this chapter is super short, while I get used to writing this couple for the first time. Longer chapters to follow.

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, definitely don't own anything.

**Chapter One**

Already he was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake. The Blond sat silently in the passenger seat, nervously fidgeting with his fingernails, one of Brian's pet peeves. Brian had to resist the urge to reach over and slap Blondie's hand. He smiled lightly, picturing it.

"So what do you do," Blondie asked suddenly.

He glanced over and then rolled his eyes when Blondie quickly looked out the window, pretending he hadn't been staring.

"I'm in advertisement," he answered carefully. He racked his brains trying to remember the last time a fuck had asked him anything about his personal life and came up blank (such an unusual occurrence).

"Would I recognize any of your work?"

"Only if you have taste."

The Blond was silent for a moment. "What about the new Tommy Hilfiger ad?"

Brian laughed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Why's that funny?" The Blond stared at him so innocently that for a moment Brian was certain the kid was serious. And then he grinned. "I'm Justin, by the way."

"I won't remember."

"Then how will you know what name to scream when you come?"

_Big talk, _Brian thought, but again he felt the corners of his mouth turn up. "Look, kid, I appreciate that you're nervous-"

"I'm not nervous," Justin (_dammit) _interrupted.

"But I'm not really into conversation," Brian finished. "And plus," he gestured to the large building to their right, "we're here."

Justin stared out the window and Brian watched as his shoulders dropped. "This is where you live?"

"My humble abode."

"Humble," Justin muttered as they got out of the car. "Right. That's the first word that came into my mind."

Brian glanced over. "What did you say?"

Again Justin's face was the picture of innocence. "Nothing."

There was silence again as the pair made the trek to Brian's floor. Brian stole a look at Justin to make sure the kid was still breathing, and found himself distracted by the slow rise and fall of his chest. It was completely unfortunate that the kid was such a chatterbox, because he was definitely hot. Well, Brian had to admit, he was kind of funny, in an ironic sort of way. The kind of person with whom he might have been friends, in another life. But fucks were so much easier, he reminded himself.

Justin glanced at Brian, as though reading his thoughts. It was slightly disconcerting. "Um, the elevator isn't moving anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter takes place in the first episode as well. Once I heard Justin and Brian's exchange I couldn't help but write about it. Another short chapter, but a longer one coming up.

* * *

**Brian: **Don't tell me. I was doing handstands.

**Justin: **And juggling. You're not very good.

* * *

Don't own anything.

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Andrew, catch!" Brian cheerfully threw a mango to his company standing in the living room.

Justin rolled his eyes as the mango hit the floor before it even reached him. "My name is Justin," he patiently reminded Brian. He picked the fruit up off the floor and tossed it into the sink. Pristine though Brian's expansive loft may be, he still wouldn't eat anything that had touched the floor.

"Justin!" Brian's eyes widened as though this was news to him. "You know-"

"You think you might have had an uncle named Justin?" he finished. "You mentioned that."

"Oh, well, he was great." Brian sighed and then swayed. Justin was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure!" But he wrapped his arm around Justin shoulders. "Take me over there," he demanded, gesturing to the living room.

Justin eyed the crystal candy dish, the flat screen TV., and glass table warily. "Why don't we just find you something to eat," he suggested, turning to the fridge, but Brian was too big and strong, and before he even realized they had moved, they were standing in the living room.

Brian broke away from Justin, and picked up three c.d. cases from the floor. "I think I might be a decent juggler," he informed his… Whatever. He threw all three into the air, and then ducked quickly behind the couch.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to catch them," Justin advised, pulling Brian to his feet. Brian's eyes met his own, and he felt that familiar free-falling drop in his stomach. He felt a surge of gratitude towards whatever being had determined that he should meet Brian that evening. It seemed so corny to think, but he couldn't stop himself from marveling at the way Brian's eyes lit up when he was about to joke, or the way his hair fell into his eyes when he looked down. It was hard to remind himself not to get attached.

"You think I'm hot," Brian said softly, brushing his fingertips against Justin's lips. This was definitely not a question.

Justin gulped. Audibly. "So," he finally answered.

Brian smiled gently. "I'll tell you a secret, if you promise to never mention it again."

"I promise."

Brian's eyes slit shut, and he dropped his head down so that his forehead rested against Justin's. "Sometimes I look at you, and you're so stunning that you give me butterflies."

Justin felt his metaphorical jaw drop. A sincere compliment, from Brian Kinney's mouth. He was going to go down in history. "I am seriously going to fuck your brains out," he breathed. And then he did.


End file.
